


Starting Out On The Right Foot

by Arcane (BelovedPoison)



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, McDickerman, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/Arcane
Summary: Sean and Finn are already a couple, but they've caught the way Jake looks at them sometimes. The feelings are entirely mutual but they haven't been sure how broach the subject with him. A New Years party seems like a great time for revelations and new beginnings, but Sean is worried maybe he shouldn't have gone along with Finn's plan after all.Luckily, it turns out that while the execution may be slightly lacking, the intent was good and the result even more so.
Relationships: Finn McNamara/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman, Sean Diaz/Finn McNamara, Sean Diaz/Finn McNamara/Jacob Hackerman, Sean Diaz/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Starting Out On The Right Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I got home today and had this sudden vision of this story and had to write it as quickly as I could. I managed to get this finished at midnight my time so yay! Happy New Years y'all! 
> 
> Have some more McDickerman to start the new year off right! <3

Clutching his beer in one hand, Sean leaned against the doorframe and watched the crowd in the living room as they danced, laughed, and called out to each other. The noise, the nearness of so many bodies all squished into a just barely large enough room would have had him ducking straight out there only a short year ago. Now, well now he wasn't exactly the life and soul of the party, but he sure as hell joined in.

He swept his gaze over the large group. The first thing he saw was Cass with one arm thrown around Lyla's shoulders, the other attempting to drag a somewhat irritated looking Hannah into a hug.

He smiled at that and shook his head. He wondered vaguely who would win in that battle of wills and secretly hoped it was Cass. A new years hug wouldn't kill after all and it was almost time.

Next he spotted Penny, currently wrapped around a bemused looking Jinx. He knew why Penny was so close, he feared losing Jinx on another midnight excursion that turned into an episode and a two month long disappearance.

They looked happy right now though and when Jinx leaned into him, whispering something in Penny's ear, Sean looked quickly away. He didn't need to see what else those would get up to thanks. He'd already seen quite enough by accident as it was.

He groaned at the memory of last time and sought out his next targets. He found only one. A single solitary figure standing on the edge of the group, looking awkward, uncomfortable and very shy. Sean smiled at the sight of it and considered whether to go over to him.

He was stopped however by the sudden presence that stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms tight around his waist. He didn't even look, just leaned back into the familiar touch and sighed.

"Hey sweetie, you doing ok?"

"Yeah I'm good. Really good actually. Just taking a break a sec."

He shifted and those arms loosened enough so he could turn and face his boyfriend. Finn grinned at him and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his forehead.

Sean stepped forward into that touch and placed his beer on the nearby counter, not even bothering to see if he'd done it carefully or not. He threw his arms around Finn's waist and pulled him closer. Finn's own arms slipped around his neck, one hand reaching up to grasp at his hair and tug lightly at it.

Sean nipped at his lower lip, a playful 'warning' that made Finn chuckle at him before he shushed him with a kiss. What should have been a brief, casual and chaste kiss, turned into a heated open mouthed makeout with eyes closed and hearts pounding.

He mimicked Finn's own actions, and tugged sharply at Finn's dreads, but pulled away when Finn plastered his body against Sean's. He sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head.

"Fuck Finn! It's not midnight yet."

"Just practicing sweetie." Finn winked at him before turning to look into the room Sean had just been searching. "Soooo.... Ya ready for this?"

At those words, Sean could feel the tension that had caused him to escape into the kitchen in the first place, rising inside of him again. In all honesty no, he wasn't ready. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to be honest. But he wanted it! Wanted it sooo bad and they were both certain that they weren't the only ones.

The way Jake watched them sometimes, or when he caught them when they thought they were alone...

He was just wary because he didn't want to upset Jake, but honestly he was still terrible at talking about his feelings and Jake was honestly even more awkward, most of the time. Not exactly a recipe for open discussions of them adding a third person into their relationship. He shook his head.

"No, not really. But... Fuck Finn I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Finn hummed and turned back to watching Jake as he just stood there looking uncomfortable and maybe a little lonely. "Seannnnn," he replied dragging out the name as he always did. "Do ya trust me baby?"

He sighed. Of course he did, but fuck what if they scared Jake off or this whole thing disgusted him or...

"Sean?" Finn reached out and cupped his face when he didn't answer. Thumb stroking lightly over the stubble on his jawline and cheek he kissed the tip of his nose.

Sean laughed and leaned forward to kiss him again. Much softer and slower than before. "Yeah I... Yeah I do Finn. I just don't wanna hurt him or anything."

Finn knew how much he cared about Jake. He loved Finn, loved him so much it was an almost physical ache sometimes. But Jake was so sweet and shy and he only ever seemed to open up to either of them. And Sean thought he was fucking hot. Finn was hot as hell, but Jake was hot in his own way and Sean just wanted to feel that beard of his against his skin, wanted to show Jake what it was like to be free, open and in love with no judgement or sneaking around.

Wanted to show him it was OK to be himself, now that he'd learned that lesson for himself thanks to the rowdy bunch in the living room and the man by his side.

"Sean! Get your butt in here, countdowns almost starting!" Cassidy bellowed from the living room.

"Coming!" he called back, reaching out for Finn's hand and slotting his fingers between Finn's.

"Ergh TMI Diaz," Hannah said with a roll of her eyes.

Lyla cackled. "Always a thirsty bitch Diaz!" she teased with a wink.

Sean stuck his tongue out at her and tugged Finn over towards Jake who was blushing furiously and trying to look anywhere but at them. His pulse beat so hard and fast it almost drowned out the sounds going on all around him. His heart felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest, he couldn't breathe.

This was a bad idea, a terrible one actually, there was no way he could go through with this. Shouldn't go through with it.

"I'd never hurt you or Jake on purpose baby. Never want to." Finn whispered.

He squeezed his hand a little tighter and Sean clung to it like a lifeline. He glanced to the side, catching the way Finn beamed oh so brightly at him before he turned his attention to Jacob. "Hey Jake."

Jake jerked like a fish caught on a line and blinked at them both owlishly before he spoke, cheeks still tinted red from the raucous conversation and subsequent laughter just now. "Oh h-hey Sean! F-Finn!"

Jake immediately dropped his gaze to the floor as they let go of each other and stationed themselves on either side of him. Sean shot Finn a look that he hoped conveyed his message of 'See, bad idea!'

Finn clapped a hand on Jake's shoulder and waited until he looked up to shoot a blindingly, heart stopping grin at him. Sean could see the way Jake sort of melted into his touch, the tentative grin that worked itself onto his face and stammered something out that even Sean couldn't catch.

"You OK Jake?" he asked genuinely caring about the answer.

Jacob looked between them and nodded. "Um yeah... Yes! I'm fine but shouldn't you be... like over there celebrating and counting down and stuff?"

Sean glanced at the crowd gathered around the television and shrugged. "Not really," he muttered.

"Nah sweetie, we're right were we wanna be right now," Finn added cheerfully.

"O-oh ok... Ummm, ok?" Jake glanced between them, fidgeting from how close they had both moved to him, but he made no move to step away so Sean counted it as a victory.

Finn appeared to be trying to say something before a loud burst of noise filled the room once more as their group of friends began chanting the countdown to midnight.

_**10!** _

Sean's stomach flipped.

_**9!** _

His heart felt like it skipped a beat.

_**8!** _

His hands felt clammy. He wiped them off on his jeans.

_**7!** _

His fingers twitched in an abortive attempt to grab hold of something. Someone.

_**6!** _

His breath hitched in his throat.

_**5!** _

His vision went a little fuzzy in his panic.

_**4!** _

Fingers reached across Jake and grasped his wrist. Tapped lightly at his pulse. Sean took a deep breath.

_**3!** _

His body jerked as though already trying to curl itself around both Finn and Jake.

_**2!** _

He locked eyes with his boyfriend. His entire body was too warm and his chest hurt.

_**1!** _

It was now or never! Sean was ready for this, he wasn't, he wanted it, he hated what the reaction might be.

_**Happy New Year!** _

****He leaned in at the same time as Finn did and pressed his lips to one side of Jake's mouth, while Finn took over the other side.

"O-oh!" Jake gasped as they pulled away, brown eyes wide and confused.

He seemed to be trying to give himself whiplash looking between the two of them as though trying to figure out what kind of joke this was. Except it wasn't a joke. Not even close. It was the final piece of their puzzle and they weren't ready to give Jake up just yet.

Cheers and overly loud whoo's erupted all around them, but for Sean it felt like they were trapped in a bubble of uncertainty and possibly heartbreak. He couldn't stand the thought of that, but Jake looked like he was almost in tears and Sean wasn't sure if it was from hurt or happiness. His stomach churned and his heart leapt so far up into his throat it felt like he was choking on it.

"Jake..." he started, reaching out for the other male but stopping before the touched him.

Jake looked so lost and a little crushed and Sean didn't know how to fix it.

"S-Sean you... That... Finn... WHAT?!"

And now his face fell and Sean felt his own heart break along with him. Maybe they'd read this all wrong. Maybe he wasn't ready and maybe he should never had listened to Finn that giving Jake a midnight kiss to show him the feeling was mutual was a fucking shitty idea.

"Happy new year Jake sweetie." Finn spoke before he could do anything, his face showing worry and love so sweet it almost made Sean feel kind of sick. "Angel it's OK. It's really alright with both of us."

Sean's heart jerked back to life then because that was NOT the way to explain this!

"Shit Finn! I told you we shoulda just told him we were into him too!"

He only realised after he'd said it just what he'd blurted out loud and the deafening silence that suddenly filled the room made his cheeks flush bright red.

"You... You're into me? BOTH of you?" Jake questioned looking torn between reaching out for them and pulling away from them.

"Yeah angel, both of us are super into you. Ya didn't know that sweetie? Caught ya staring at us enough. Seemed to turn Sean on, thought he just had a thing for being watched. Turns out we both just got off on it being YOU watching us." Finn replied nonchalantly.

"Finn!" Sean groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"Waaaayyy TMI guys!" Cassidy and Lyla called out together, matching grins on their faces.

"Get a fucking room," Hannah grunted with a wave of her hand.

"Oooooh!" Penny hollared, grinning over at Jinx

"You and that and... Sean?" Jake whispered, moving closer to him.

"Yeah?" Sean asked, feeling his stomach twisting up yet again but this time in hope at the nervous but happier expression on Jake's face now.

"Are you... you want me? Both of you want, me?"

All Sean could think was how fucking cute Jake looked biting his lip and glancing between them in a much more hopeful way now.

"Yeah Jake, we want you. Both of us want you. A relationship doesn't always have to be just two people."

He shrugged again and glanced at Finn. Finn looked so hopeful and in love as he gazed at Jake that Sean could feel his whole body growing warm. He felt like melting at the adoring look on his boyfriends face.

"Happy New Year Jacob." He stepped towards Jake now and held his face in his hands before he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"Uhhhh yeah Happy... Happy New Year S-Sean."

Finn stepped up then, arms wrapping around Jake's waist and lips moving to press a languid, soft kiss to Jake's neck, making him shiver violently.

"Happy New Years Angel," Finn whispered, lips still peppering kisses against Jake's neck.

"H-happy n-new... ohh! years Finn!" Jacob sounded breathless, his voice dipping into a low whispered hum.

There were actual tears now, but Sean could tell they were good ones. He reached out and gently wiped them from Jake's cheeks with a smile.

"Finn, take it easy on him. Let him get used to this first," Sean scolded him gently, grabbing his arm and tugging him away to kiss him and keep him out of trouble.

"But baby..." Finn whined against his lips between kisses.

"No Finn, give him a sec to think about this before we jump him." He turned and shot a slight wink at Jake. "Unless he wants that anyway."

Jake gasped out loud and fiddled with the edge of his t-shirt. "S-Sean! I..."

Finn seemed to mellow out then, fingers slipping beneath Sean's own t-shirt and stroking lazily over his bare skin. "It's all good angel. We'll be here waiting for ya when yer ready yeah? No rush, just know we feel the same alright?"

Jake nodded, still giving them that deer in the headlights look . "I, yeah that, yeah."

Rendering Jake speechless felt like it might become Sean's new favourite thing. But for now... "Come on. Let's go take a break for a minute yeah?"

He held a hand out to Finn and another to Jake, both of which were taken immediately and led them over to the couch. They collapsed into a pile on the sofa amidst catcalls and whistles, and a few choice remarks that he was choosing to ignore for now. Sean sighed gratefully when Finn gently pushed Jake into Sean's arms and collapsed on top of him.  
  
He did it much to Jake's surprise and a little too heavily apparently given the 'ooomph!' he let out at at the action. He didn't try to move away though, so Sean curled his arms around him from behind while Finn covered him from the front.

New Years was off to a great start and it could only get better from here. Especially when Jake shifted in his arms and smiled shyly up at him.

"Happy New Year," Sean whispered, only loud enough for the two of them to hear and closed his eyes, allowed himself and his still racing heart to relax into the warm touch of not one, but TWO bodies now.  
  
He smiled to himself feeling as though this was how it was always meant to be, especially when Finn reached up and locked their hands together and placed them to rest over Jake's heart. Yeah this was gonna be the best year yet, he was gonna make sure of it.  
  
He felt his phone go off in his pocket and grinned at the message that flashed up on the screen.  
  
**From Dad:**  
Happy New Year Sean!  
I'm so proud of you, come visit soon and bring Finn. Daniel's dying to see him again.  
I love you son. <3  
  
Sean laughed as he showed the message to Finn and Jake and Finn beamed at him, snatching the phone out of his hand and turning on the camera. He flopped back onto Jake and held the phone up before them all.  
  
“Smile sweeties!” he announced.  
  
Jake smiled shyly and Sean found himself smirking at the infectious nature of Finn's happy laughter as they all smooshed into the frame together.  
  
What they ended up with was an only slightly blurry photo of them all squashed together, happy and carefree and together. Finn inserted the pic into the message and then handed it back.  
  
“Better explain that sweetie or Pops is gonna be sooooo confused.”  
  
Sean groaned and quickly tapped out a message below it.  
  
**To Dad:**  
Uh soooo yeah Happy New Years!  
And well see, it's me, Finn AND Jake now. So...  
Love you pops! Say hi to Daniel for me!  
  
He quickly turned his phone off, unwilling to deal with anything further for tonight and sighed.  
  
“You OK Sean?” came Jake's voice, a soft whisper from somewhere near his neck.  
  
He squeezed both Finn and Jake a little tighter and nodded. “Yeah I'm good. Really good actually. It's fine, I... It's fine promise.”  
  
“OK, if you're sure.”  
  
“We gotcha baby. It's gonna be fine.” Finn interjected before they could speak further.  
  
“I know. Thanks.”  
  
Sean let it go for now and grinned down at them both, basking in their return smiles. He could worry about his dad and everyone else's reactions later, for now he was exactly where he wanted to be and he didn't care about anything else.


End file.
